Farewell For Now
by RedWillowPictures
Summary: The story behind Legolas' armband, and a sad parting between two friends as Estel leaves to join the rangers.


**Farewell for Now**

By Silme Quesse

**Main Characters:** Aragorn [Estel], Legolas

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the setting nor the characters. All rights belong solely to Tolkein.

* * *

So, I finally got the story behind Legolas' armband done. I apologize for the long wait, everyone!

-Silme

* * *

It was morning. The early red sunlight of dawn trickled through the leaves that sheltered the peaceful green clearing. Two figures stood facing one another, silent, un-moving, completely silent. A blonde Elf, and a scraggly haired human. They simply stood there, as if frozen in ice, except for the occasional blinking of a pair of eyes. Then, as if the ice had melted, the Elf rushed forward towards his friend, who wrapped his arms around him tightly.

For many minutes the two stood there in each other's embrace, as if afraid to let go of one another. Then the human stepped back, pain clearly set in his gray eyes.

The Elf spoke softly to him with a trembling voice, clasping the human's shoulder with one hand. "I shall miss you, Estel."

"And I shall miss you as well, Legolas." Estel replied gently, searching his Elven friend's gaze calmly.

"You must be careful out there,_ mellon-nin_. No coming to Rivendell or Mirkwood in pieces." Legolas murmured back to him, his blue eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"You realize that that is highly unlikely with my luck, Elf." Estel tried to smile, but it just looked artificial on his lips.

"Remember those archery skills I taught you, and what you learned from the twins."

"How could I forget?" Estel retorted lightly, a weak but now genuine smile crossing his face this time. "Perhaps I will teach the rangers some of those moves when there's time." Legolas forced a chuckle, before reaching behind him and grasping something. The Elf pulled it away from underneath his bow and held it out to Estel. An entire quiver of sleek new arrows, with jay blue feathers that matched the arrows that were resting in the old, weather-worn quiver upon Estel's back.

"These are for you. I've been working on them for the past few weeks to make them perfect. The feathers are from the jays in Mirkwood that live by the palace, and the wood for the shafts and quiver was given to me by a very special tree in the gardens." Estel gently took the quiver of newly fletched arrows, his gray eyes wide. He slipped the old quiver off of his back and placed the old arrows alongside the others in the new quiver. Then he looked up at Legolas, his eyes bright and a grateful smile flitting across his features.

"_Hannon le_, Legolas." The young man thanked his friend, nodding at him before quickly embracing the blonde archer once more. "I almost forgot, I have something for you as well." And from his pocket he took a small leather armband.

It was a dark brown, with white stitches around each side. One thicker line of white traced around the center of the band, only to be cut off by a single green leaf pattern. Estel pulled up the sleeve of Legolas' tunic while sliding the armband up the Elf's arm, stopping just above his elbow. Legolas stared at it for a few moments, a smile dancing in his bright blue eyes.

"Here, Las'. Now you have something to remember me with until we meet again." Estel murmured, meeting Legolas' gaze steadily. "I've also been working on this for the past few weeks. Needlework is much harder than I thought it to be."

"Let me guess. Arwen did most of the work." At Legolas' teasing words, Estel blushed furiously, looking at his feet.

"Aha! I knew it!" Legolas chuckled, running one slender finger over the leaf pattern. "I shall still treasure it, and I shall not go anywhere without it until you return."

"And I promise not to break too many of your arrows." Estel smirked at the Elf, who quickly aimed a cuff at the young human. "Estel!"

The scruffy haired Edain quickly ducked, grinning. "I was joking, _mellon-nin_. I'll be careful!" Legolas growled teasingly at him. "Perhaps I should tell the trees to teach you a lesson about making bad jokes?"

Estel glanced warily at the leafy boughs above him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would."

"Las'!"

For a few more minutes, the two friends stood there, chuckling, but very quickly the mood changed. Estel grasped the Elf's shoulder once more. "Be careful, Las'. You don't have me to protect you anymore." Legolas started at these words and glared at him. "You? Protect me?"

Estel grinned for a moment, then a frown replaced the smile. "It's time for me to go now, Legolas. Farewell, _mellon-nin_."

"Farewell, Estel." Estel turned from the Elf and walked slowly towards his horse, glancing back at the Elf one more time before mounting and urging his horse into a trot, then a canter, towards the North and the rest of the Rangers. Legolas watched him go until, even with the sight of the Eldar, Estel was gone from his sight. Before Legolas turned to head back to Rivendell, he whispered a last farewell to his friend, until they were to meet again.

"No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn, Estel."

* * *

**Translations:**

Estel = Hope, also Aragorn's Elvish name

No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn = May all stars shine upon your path

* * *

Well, there you have it! Once again, I'm sorry it took so long. :D

Be expecting a new story soon! I have multiple ideas at the moment.

-Silme


End file.
